what is happening?
by moonspirityue
Summary: francis has been left. he has to make a team, at twelve years old, he's alone. he finds feelings he never knew he could have. for freinds or for romance? summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"So… I guess you better get going." Francis said as he turned to leave.

"What? Your letting me go?" asked a confused Zak.

…...

Its been almost two weeks since Francis had last spoke to zak. Francis had been trained to control all thoughts and emotion, but deep down he knew zak was still right.

Agent epsilon walked in and stood in one spot for a minute or so until he spoke.

"we want you to come in here for a minute." he said, slurring his words as he spoke.

Francis obediently followed. They went into one of the main labs that's in this unit. they walked up to a table where three agents sat, agents 1, 2, and 3. Agent 1 had grey hair and rectangular glasses. Agent 2 wore his jacket up a little over his face. and agent 3 was the one woman that can send a frightened chill down anyone's spine.

they stood and watched as they approached the table and sat when they got there.

"now, francis, we have all been discussing for some time now that these are the days that people begin to recognize me. there are those who wish to hurt me for what my people and I do. and you know how important this unit is, right? these days are not like the ones in the past. there are more advanced technology now then there was back then. we feel it best if we put you somewhere safe for awhile until your more… uh… well… we need you in order to carry on the unit. you may be in more danger than I am so we're sending you away for a little bit. you will be leaving first thing in the morning. during your departure, you will need to find a small elite team of people you can trust that will obey your commands. and, yes, that means make friends. but do choose wisely. these people may be one your people in the future. its better to start testing your leadership skills now than later. and you get to choose the people you want to be friends with. BUT… IF you have the audacity to find a female companion that you have unfamiliar feelings with, rest assured there will be consequences. you will find out the hard way why we don't associate ourselves with such inferior emotion."

and with that, he gestured francis to head up to his room to pack the things he needed.

on his way up, he stopped to casually glance up at the moon. it was beautiful. all of a sudden his father's words about unfamiliar feelings kind of blurred his vision. he gently blushed. he could never have those kind of feelings. he doesn't see how.


	2. Chapter 2

the airship landed near a field of boulders. agent epsilon, followed by his people, stepped out and endured the cool breeze. a few seconds later, francis came out. he looked around and started to doubt his father's plan.

"there will be no destination for you. whatever happens to you from now on is only of your doing. you are free to roam the world as you please. the device used to locate your position will no longer be in our possession. just to be sure of your safety. you have exactly $10,000 to get you what you need and where you need. don't spend it all at once. just try to make a 'team' of your own. believe me, you wont be getting very far without one. so, now that we're understood, I bid you farewell." epsilon gave a quick friendly salute to his good bye.

he turned to leave. francis was still looking around until he turned and watched his father and the people leave. he looked down at what he had and felt he was out of hope. his fathers airship was steaming up, letting him know to stand clear of the air pressure.

"well, if this is what 'free' is like, I hope zak is happy now." he mumbled to himself. he was starting to regret ever listening to zak. he hated him even more now than he did awhile back. "I do one thing his _inferior _mind tells me, and now im abandoned in a dark abyss of nothingness. ohhoh just wait until the next time I see him. imma toe-tag him like K-day. him and his unknown specimen brothers and his gigantic freakin…"

he heard something like leaves crunching behind one of the boulders. he tightened his bag on his shoulder. he turned the opposite direction and fixed his glasses. there was nothing wrong with them. there was a switch on them that puts a tiny screen that only he can see on the inner lens of his glasses so he can see whats behind him without being suspicious.

the object continued to carelessly make noise. francis turned off the screen within his glasses and turned to look for the source of the sound. it was coming from behind a distant boulder. he didn't think it would be dangerous to approach it. so he began to walk toward the noise. it was somebody walking, trying to be sneaky going down a path. francis watched from behind a boulder. the person was a rather big guy. he had short, messy, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a carrying bag at his side, kind of like francis's. francis grabbed his bag just to be sure.

francis was about to move to a different spot so he could keep an eye on this guy, but as he turned around, a cyber shock-wave combusted him off the ground and landed on a really hard boulder. the combustion looked like a disconnected spring, starting with a small circle working its way up to a bigger one each time, sending a massive heat ring to scorch through the air. francis saw the really large man run up and lean over him confused and a young boy with medium-long, jet black hair and dark green eyes nervously run up from the direction of the combustion wave. the two unknown people looked at each other, wondering what to do with francis. then all went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Francis was shifting in and out of consciousness. he hit the boulder really hard. the room he was in was lit by candle light and fire. he could feel a cold chill on him as he strained to regain consciousness. he opened his eyes to find he was not where he was when he fell or exploded or whatever happened. he tried to remember exactly what it was that hit him. he looked around. he was in a rock like shelter. he couldn't tell if it was a cave or a house. there were no windows, but there was a door. there were homely type things in there. but he wasn't sure…

"I don't know what it is you want, but your gonna tell me before you leave here…or if you leave here." a voice came from one of the dark corners of the room. it was deep and frightening.

francis jerked his head towards the corner. he was frightened. scared. mortified. he knew he was anything but safe. he wanted to go home, but his father would never let him. and the disappointment he'd give him, not being able to be on his own for a day… he would never.

"w-where exactly is-s here?" he stuttered. he wanted to cry. knowing they had something that can concust a heat wave that can obliterate a boulder, he wasn't sure what he was up against. he does know that he felt a wave of electricity going through him at the time before he was out.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that." he said, still in his low, threatening voice. "Now…" his voice rising a notch "what are you here for." he asked.

francis didn't know what to tell him. he knew if he didn't, he would kill him. but he wasn't there for him. 'oh what embarrassment I must bring to father for my failure.' he thought. 'I couldn't even follow up on one painfully easy order, to keep myself alive without depending on father's people for protection.' he felt awful, sick to his stomach.

"well…" the voice bellowed, waiting for an answer. francis noticed that he was on some sort of bed. he wasn't even restrained. whatever kind of interrogation plan this guy was trying to work out was obviously thought of too quickly.

"im not here for you-"

"Just…" the voice yelled annoyed, cutting off francis's explaination, "…just who do you think you are? I saw you leaving those secret agent's ship! I know your with them! did they send you here to spy on us-I mean me? huh? did they tell you to find out my weaknesses? or did they tell you to become friends with me and take me down that way?" the voice was unpleased.

francis just looked at the shadowy figure unsure of how to make him believe his story. "I…I don't even know who you are."

"nonsense! you were sent here to-"

"I was sent here because they weren't sure I was safe there! I don't know you. I don't want to be here, wherever here is. I just want to leave so I can obey what I was actually told to do!" francis wasn't scared of the man in the corner anymore. he knew the man didn't know what he was talking about and didn't want to try to solve his problem.

"ok," the voice was calm now, but was still suspicious, "then what was it that you were told to do?"

"all they told me to do was to form a 'team' of friends (off the record that I haven't made yet) who would gladly do as I say so I will be protected at all costs. they gave me money and instructions. and nothing else." the pain in francis's stomach grew tighter with every word. he grabbed his stomach and laid back down.

the man got up as francis went down and headed toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

francis woke a second time to find no one else in the room. the door was blocked. he didn't need training in order to see that. well actually he did. that's why he knew it. he sat up and held his stomach. it hurt so bad. he looked to the side and saw there was a plate of food on the small table next to the bed. he was thinking. why would the man blow him up, lock him in a room, wrongly accuse him, and then give him fresh warm food? maybe he realized he was wrong. he doubted it. he leaned over and ate the food, without a thought in his mind about weather it was poisoned or not.

there was a noise coming from the door. he guessed it was the man who had a deep voice. the door opened and the man walked in. the light of the candles seemed distant from him as he turn to face francis. francis stopped eating and trying to focus the image of the mans face. he couldn't until he came closer.

"I see you're up," he said casually, "now we can begin." it was the same voice as earlier. francis wasn't sure what 'begin' meant in the mans term of use. as he walked closer, he could see the big brown haired guy he saw in the boulder field.

"you're that man that was running behind the rocks!" francis said, pointing out that he had seen him before.

"….. so I was. ok kid, I want you to tell me EXACTLY why you're here, and its not because I brought you here. I mean why you were prowling around behind the rocks spying on me and-I mean me."

"I wasn't spying on you or whoever else your trying to hide," the man looked upset when francis mentioned 'someone else', "I wasn't sent here to actually do anything. my father-"

"your father?" the man interrupted.

"yes, my father. he's in charge of everything all the units do."

"so there's a unit? you are a spy?"

"no, im not a spy. unit 37 are the spies. im in unit 1, which is the one that goes to a given location in the world and make observations. all my job really is to do is just to follow father and obey his commands. im not allowed to make any decisions on my own. im not allowed to venture off on my own. without father's request, I cant really do anything. until now…" he trailed off. the man looked at him as if he wanted francis to continue.

"what about now?" asked the man.

"…yesterday evening, I was told to come in one of the main conference rooms." francis explained everything he could to the man. every detail was given and the man believed every thing francis said.

"so…your not here to find my weaknesses?" asked the man sorry and confused.

"not you or the other person." the man tingled again at the mention of the young boy he saw. "my name is francis and im not gonna hurt anyone here."

"oh." the man looked at francis wanting so bad to apologize. "well, francis… my names Bear." francis almost grinned at the mans name, but fought the erg. "and… I-im sorry for this whole thing."

"well, im scared, hungry, and in pain… can you at least tell me what it was the blew up behind me?" francis what trying to get his questions in as though it was his turn for the interrogation.

"that, I cannot. but I can set you free." bear offered a weak smile, hoping that francis would except. francis declined.

"I don't think so. you blew me up, kidnapped me, im about to suffocate in here, I deserve to know whats going on." francis got up and headed for the door. he went out and noticed bear was following.

"unless you know the way out, you aint going anywhere." francis took that as a threat and began to power walk.

he was starting to think he was lost in some sort of labyrinth and cant get out without bear. reluctantly, he stopped and turned to him.

"can you please get me out of here?" francis hissed full of hatred.

"sure." bear replied.

he turned and went through a series of tunnels, leading the way out of what francis concluded was a cave. they eventually came to the light of day and were glad to be greeted by the sunlight. francis shielded his eyes with his hands and bear just squinted. they ran out of the cave and stopped directly in front of the opening.

"well, there you go." bear said quickly and turned to the cave and began to walk back.

"hey! wait a minute!" yelled francis, "where do you think your going? I still want an answer! what was that thing that hit me?" francis was determined to get an answer weather bear liked it or not. bear started to leave. so francis ran after him. bear was clearly a faster runner than francis. he ran behind a few rocks and francis lost him. francis stopped after bear was gone and looked around. he was back in the boulder field again. he turned and climbed up one of the rocks to see if he could spot bear. when he realized he couldn't, he climbed back down.

he looked around hopelessly. he sighed and walked over to a big rock and sat down. it took him awhile to regain his breath, but he managed. he looked up. the sun was setting. 'is this how im going to spend the rest of my life?' he thought. he got up and stared at the sky to watch the sun go down. around five minutes later, he decided to try to get out of the field. he got up and walked to another big boulder. he jumped up quickly to be brought back down by another combustion wave.


	5. Chapter 5

francis landed on the ground, but wasnt knocked out. he picked his head up and opened his eyes to see the little boy that bear was with when he was hit with the first combustion wave. the boy had medium long black hair with green streaks, nervous dark green eyes, and he was wearing a big dark green shirt that was a little too big on him and loose black pants.

the boy walked up to francis to see if he was dead. francis jumped up and pushed him to the ground.

"aahhh! wh… who a-are you?" the boy stuttered.

"first off, I ask the questions right now. iv been through too much in only three days just in this one place. what in the world do you keep shooting me with? you don't look like you can even hold a weapon. and why exactly are you and bear trying to kill me?" francis yelled.

"wait. y-you know my brother? how do you know h-him?" the boy asked concerned.

"oh iv known him for a long time. we're really good friends." francis lied.

"I don't believe you." the boy claimed.

"fine. don't believe me. either way, you wont be finding that out." francis said.

"w-why not?" the boy asked wordily.

"what. you don't know? he just left the country. he said for me to leave too. he said there are things here that would kill me. he didn't say anything about you." francis said smoothly, trying to get him to talk.

"w-what? he left? why would he do that? he wouldn't do that. not to me anyway. and iv never even heard him say anything about you. he always tells me everything. I don't even know who you are! who are you? tell who you are and why your here! now! or ill…" his hair started to glow a flaming green. his hands did the same as he balled them into fists. his pupils blended into the color of his eyes as he got more upset. francis noticed that the kid started to get a little teary eyed.

francis, a little worried that his plan didnt seem to work out like he wanted, decided to give it up before he dies.

he gave a sigh. "look. I dont know your brother that well. hes already questioned me about my existence and he didnt leave this boulder field. sorry. I just really needed a mulligan on this whole 'being on my own' thing. my names francis and iv been stuck here for like a week maybe."

the boy was quiet for a minute. his hair, hands, and eyes started cooling down and he went back to normal. then he spoke, "oh. well…. did you see where bear went?"

"yeah, well, I think. I was looking for him when you shot me down. what was that anyway?" francis said.

"uugh…its this stupid _thing _I was born with. its why I live in a secluded field with zero population and not with any body else except my brother. hes way too big for his size and would never find any reason to fit in. so he lives with me, in the middle of nowhere. I don't remember having a father, but I did have a mother. she used to beat me till I drop. all because of this _curse_. it sends a wave, a current, straight through the air out of my hands, destroying everything in its path. I can set my hands on fire, giving my concussions an incinerating explosion, but id have to be in some physical or emotional state of mind. I cant control it. its just comes out when im scared and it used to blow up the house we used to live in. every time some one sees what I can do, they send 'people' out to get me. that's mainly the reason no one knows we are here. I can show it to you if youd like. but your gonna have to stand back though. I can be really dangerous at times." and with that, he punched his hands forward, sending the same blasting wave current through the air. his concust obliterated a large boulder a few meters in front of him.

he prepared for a second demonstration, only this time his hands glowed into that green flame thing. he tore his hands through the air, leaving a trail of fire behind in the exact place his hand flowed. he quickly punched both hands through his fire and sent a mass inferno to the other side of the field. almost every boulder that was bigger than his fathers airship was completely destroyed.

"I thought you said you couldn't control it." francis softly said, obviously amazed at what he just witnessed.

"I cant. only when im a little too emotional." the boy replied calmly, "I was thinking about bear actually leaving me."

francis was silent. he was really sorry for telling him that. "listen, I have an order from my father. I have to find a way out of this field sometime today." francis soon said. he turned to leave when he heard the boy.

"yeah. and I have to bear." the boy too turned to leave. before disappearing behind a boulder, he turned to francis, "by the way, my name is Bumi."

"Boomie?" francis tried to pronounce.

"it sounds like boom-ie. but its said bumi." he corrected

"oh. well ok then. I guess goodbye bumi." francis said.

"goodbye francis." bumi said with a wave.


	6. Chapter 6

francis circled around like thirteen boulders until he had enough. he slammed his fists against one of the boulders and yelled. he was lost, and its getting late.

"need some help?" a deep voice behind him asked.

he turned to see bear and bumi standing a few yards away.

"uh… yeah." francis said

then, bear gestured him to follow. as he did, he noticed bumi was looking around. not that he wouldn't expect that, coming from a nervous wreck like him, but at that time, he didn't seem at all nervous. francis gave it a little thought, but didn't care that much to ask about it.

eventually, the graveyard of huge rocks came to an end.

"there we go. nice fresh clear land. glad to see someone's happy about it all." bumi said as he turned to see francis fall to the ground.

"finally! im tired of rocks everywhere I turn." francis called as he tried to get comfortable on the grass.

"then you might not want to turn around." bumi joked as he again glanced around the area.

"so, is there a reason you constantly look around? I've been noticing your actions for quite some time now." francis finally said to him.

"I think you should mind your own business." bear said before bumi could answer. "hes done nothing but try to help you. the least you could do is be nice."

"but im not being rude. you two have plenty of secrets, and I know theres many more you havent said to me. im a fast learner, and I would like to know if theres something you should tell me, before anything happens." francis lost his mood of happiness.

"uh… well…" bumi started to stutter again.

"you don't have to tell him anything, baby brother." bear said before could answer again.

"I want to know if im in any danger being near you two." francis said with a serious expression on his face.

"why would you be in any danger near us?" bear asked as if he and his brother were the most innocent beings on the face of the planet.

"well, first off, he can shoot lasers out of his freggin fingertips," he said gesturing to bumi, "and secondly, YOU hold me captive, letting me know that FBI or other secret agents are wanting to 'spy' on you for a reason unknown to me. are THESE reasons that would put me in any danger at all?"

bumi and bear were quiet at first. then bear spoke, "those ARENT lazers, and I never said the FBI was looking for us."

francis looked at him with an expression that said, 'you know what I mean'.

there was a loud noise that came from the distance that made the three of them jump. they all turned in the direction of the sound and then looked at one another. all of a sudden, a loud bang was herd and bear went down hard inside of a net-like material. bumi immediately responded and sent a pulsing shock wave soaring through the air. it hit the ground just below their attackers, tearing up the ground beneath it.

instead of agents like the ones he was just talking about with bear, a group of people riding the backs of furious crypid creatures appeared from behind the trees. they were fast as they ran to scoop up bear from his falling point. francis was amazed the someone of bears size can be lifted so effortlessly. francis realized that he wasn't focused and an image of his 'father' came into his mind as well as what he would have done if he were here. francis shuttered as he began to notice the things that were happening so fast in front of him.

he noticed bumis back was turned while bear was being dragged away.

"hey!" francis yelled as loud as he could. it got bumi's attention.

bumi turned quickly to see his only family being dragged away from him. enraged, he threw his hands in the air and yanked them down quickly, tearing the air leaving a stream of blazing fire in its path. he picked his hands up again and shot them forward, sending a flaming combustion wave straight through the air. its only sometimes bumi turns to this form of fighting. francis had seen bumi do this move a couple times before, but he hasent seen bumi use a perfectly straight line of passage with his combustion waves. francis could only assume the strength that was given to him came from his brother's distress. still, he admired how powerful bumi truly was when in this state of action.

unfortunately, the combustion wave (though going at a speed in which bumi himself couldn't keep track of) still wasn't faster than the mounted cryptids the unknown group members were riding. bear was dragged off into the wall of trees while a second herd of cryptid riding members came through for francis and bumi. seeing bumis face as he watched bear get taken away was a pretty sad sight to see.

francis did the only thing he could think of at that moment. he reached up and grabbed bumis arm. he pulled him back behind him and stepped forward. he then reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down and let out a sonic wave not only damaging the riders, but the cryptids too. the beastly creatures went wild as they all tried to run away at once.

soon the area was cleared and the only evidence of a fight were the broken bits of land that were chunked out of the ground. francis thought the small battle was victorious, until hes saw bumi dropped onto his knees staring out at the woods that the enemies came from.

bumi looked up at francis almost ready to start crying, "bears gone…"


End file.
